


Those Wounded Eyes (They Haunt Me So)

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan begins to hate herself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Wounded Eyes (They Haunt Me So)

"I loved you Joan... I loved you and you hit me..."

Vera's eyes are wide, her words rough, edged with pain. The confusion and sadness in the girl's eyes burn at Joan, and she knows, she knows she's fucked up. She's fucked up so badly. 

"Vera..."

"No. You hit me Joan... then you pushed me. You promised me..."

Vera's voice breaks and Joan moves on instinct, pulling Vera closer, not caring that Vera is pounding her fists against her, sobbing and struggling. Eventually Vera stills, still sobbing. Joan knows, she knows she made this happen. She knows Vera well enough that she doesn't dare release her. Vera speaks weakly.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt me."

"I know... Vera... I'm... I'm just... I'm so confused... I can't..."

"Then get help."

"I can't."

"Then let me go..." 

"I can't... Vera..."

Despite all her attempts a sob breaks from her, her voice shaky as she adds. 

"I can't lose you..."

"Then get help... please... get help and I'll stay. I promise."

"Even after..."

Vera kisses her, hard and passionate and fierce. 

"If you promise to get help."


End file.
